Let it Snow
by turntechTestified7
Summary: -Traducción del fic de Anime Monster- Afuera está nevando, Arthur quiere irse, pero Gilbert no quiere dejarlo ir...


Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original pueden leerla de aqui, y de paso denle una review a la autora original ;)

http: / www . / s / 6563734 / 1 / Let _ It _ Snow

(Quiten los espacios) Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Ingñaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><em>-<strong>Let It Snow<strong>-_

Estaban sentados en el sofá bebiendo cerveza, algo normal para ellos sobre todo en un viernes por la noche en medio del invierno. Si se tratara de cualquier otra estación que pudiera haber estado en un bar, pero Gilbert se resfría con facilidad y le gustaba estar cerca del fuego cuando bebe en invierno, y los bares normalmente ya no cuentan con chimenea.

Inglaterra terminó su cerveza y miró el fuego, "Tengo que volver a casa."

Prusia, terminó su cerveza también, "Lo sé". Prusia sonaba un poco melancólico, que era raro, nunca se deprimió al beber... Por lo general, se convertiría en el escandaloso y convencería a Inglaterra para ir en una juerga alocada, como un secuestro. En lugar de eso, había sido bastante tranquilo toda la noche mirando el fuego y sus cervezas. De hecho, Arthur estaba bastante seguro de que era sólo su segundo trago. Arthur había bebido más de doce packs.

'¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso? se preguntó a sí mismo. En lugar de decir en voz alta-preguntó, un poco entrecortado debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que bebió, "¿Qué te pasa?"

Prusia suspiró mirando su cerveza cuando se inclinó hacia atrás para encontrar que no había más alcohol en su interior. "Nada, buen regreso a casa", que sonaba más bien carente de emociones y preocupó a Arthur.

"Bullshit,", dijo Arthur. "Mentira, nunca te habrías deprimido tanto y menos con tan sólo haber bebido dos cervezas."

"Nostoy deprimido", murmuró Gilbert.

Arthur volvió los ojos mientras meditaba, "Bueno, no es un aniversario que te está presionando, tú normalmente tomas aquellos como si fueran normales, de todos modos. Ludwig no te hizo algo, ¿verdad?"

"Prusia suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que no iba a salir de esto "No, no lo hizo."

"Entonces... ¿Austria?" una sacudida negativa. "¿Hungría?". Otra sacudida negativa. "¿Alguien que conozca?". Un gesto positivo. "¿Europeo?" un gesto positivo. "¿Continental?" una sacudida negativa." "¿Islandia?" una sacudida negativa.

Inglaterra tragó saliva, "¿Yo?". No hubo respuesta, que se interpretó como un positivo.

"¿Qué te hice?" Inglaterra preguntó.

"Tú no me hiciste nada", respondió Prusia. "El problema es conmigo."

"Pero ¿me concierne?" Inglaterra preguntó.

Prusia se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, "Tú no vas a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?"

"No, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Este no es el Gilbert que conozco", dijo Arthur.

"He estado teniendo muchas ideas últimamente", dijo Gilbert. "Pensaba en algunas cosas del pasado, sobre todo nuestro pasado en común."

"¿Y?" Arthur estaba preocupado de que Gilbert fuera a decir que ya no eran amigos.

Gilbert se quedó en silencio por un tiempo un buen rato, tanto que Arthur estuvo cerca de un ataque de pánico.

Finalmente, Gilbert respiró hondo y dijo: "Quiero que te quedes".

"¿Qué?" Arthur estaba confundido. "Pero ¿ya no hay cerveza?"

"No me refiero a la cerveza", dijo Gilbert. "Quiero que te quedes mit mir".

"Prusia, no hablo alemán, ya lo sabes," dijo Arthur, tratando de averiguar lo que Gilbert había dicho. "Tengo que irme, ya sabes."

"Quiero que te quedes", Gilbert alcanzó y tiró de la manga de la camisa de Arthur, "mit mir".

"Pero no puedo, Gil, Estados Unidos, probablemente me va a llamar temprano esperando que haga algo porque no se da cuenta que es mi fin de semana", dijo Arthur.

"Stay mit mir," repitió Gilbert.

"Why?" Arthur le preguntó.

"Hace frío, está nevando, y te quiero, también," dijo Gilbert.

"Pero..." Arthur necesitaba algún argumento para usar contra Gilbert.

Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo Gilbert se inclinó y le dio un beso. Fue un beso diferente a los demás que habían compartido en el pasado. Aquellos estaban llenos de urgencia y lujuria, ya que lo incitaban a terminar en la cama.

Este era tierno y lleno de pasión. Arthur cerró los ojos de forma automática y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gilbert y los hombros. Esto atacó al alcohol fuera del cerebro de Arthur, debido a la gravedad del beso.

Amigos y compañeros ocasionales de follar no se besan así. Este es el tipo de beso de los amantes. Gilbert separó sus labios hinchados por el beso y se ruborizó, susurrando "quédate mit mir, Liebchen".

"Pero..." El argumento de Arthur parecía más débil después de ese beso ardiente del alma. Gilbert lo besó otra vez. Un breve pensamiento de que Gilbert estaba tratando de robar su alma por la boca pasa por la cabeza de Arthur antes de perder toda capacidad de pensar por completo. Cuando llegó a otro se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado de espaldas en el sofá con Gilbert, acostado, abrazándolo y presionando suaves besos en sus mejillas, el cuello y la mandíbula.

"Gilbert, realmente debo irme", trató Arthur por última vez, sintiéndose horrible. Aquí Gilbert estaba ofreciendo lo que podría ser, posiblemente, la mejor noche de su vida y él estaba protestando por ese mocoso desagradecido.

Gilbert suspiró y apoyó su rostro contra el pecho de Arthur durante unos instantes antes de levantar la vista hacia el inglés, "Si eso es lo que realmente quieres." Se sentó y le ofreció su mano que Arthur tomó y se levantó.

En silencio caminaron hasta el perchero y Arthur tomó su abrigo y con la ayuda de Gilbert se lo puso. Gilbert le abrió la puerta y fue alcanzado por la exposición al aire frío y se preguntó cómo podía estar allí Gilbert en jersey y pantalones, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él, sin congelarse, permaneciendo de pie.

"Mantente fuerte, Liebchen", dijo Gilbert, besando la mejilla de Arthur. El rubio tomó aire y salió de la casa.

Caminó por la calle fría pensando en los dos besos que eran tan diferentes de cualquier otro que tuvo, e incluso diferentes a alguno anterior de Prusia. A tres casas de la puerta de Gilbert se detuvo, cuando una ráfaga de aire frío casi lo derribó. Miró hacia atrás para ver lo lejos que había llegado y vio a Gilbert, aún de pie en la puerta contra la luz recortada de la casa.

"Ese idiota va a morir de frío" pensó Arthur. Dio media vuelta y se estremeció violentamente cuando una ráfaga de viento frío casi lo golpeó de nuevo. Vio a la deriva de nieve más alta delante de él y recordó la sensación de calor de los brazos de Gilbert alrededor de él y el fuego. Dio un paso adelante y se deslizó cayendo de bruces en un hoyo. Se dio la vuelta y permaneció allí en la nieve por un momento, sopesando los pros y los contras.

Oyó pisadas en la nieve y pronto la cara de Prusia llegó a su visión, "¿Estás bien?" Parecía muy preocupado e Inglaterra lo lamentó, Gilbert no se había puesto su abrigo y en sus pies apenas traía botas. Prusia le ofreció su mano de nuevo y Arthur le permitió tirar de él y volver a sus brazos.

Él se reprochaba que la nieve fría hiciera que Gilbert se resfríe, "Stay", repitió Gilbert.

A pesar de que estaban de pie en el frío con la nieve ondeando a su alrededor, se sentía más cálido con los brazos de Gilbert alrededor de él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante. La diferencia entre los besos.

Gilbert no estaba tratando de seducirlo. Arthur no quería llenarse sus esperanzas, pero ¿era posible que Gilbert quisiera cuidar de él?

Gilbert se volvió y lo atrajo hacia sí, llevándolo hacia la casa. Miró hacia atrás en la calle oscura y fría mientras caminaba. La casa brillaba con un alegre ambiente que parecía tan cálido. Arthur apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Gilbert, que estaba escondido bajo el brazo del otro.

Él no quería esperanzarse, pero, quería creer que Gilbert estaba tratando de decirle que le importaba. Al cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, finalmente asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Me quedo".

Gilbert sonrió brillantemente, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el rostro del otro. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de esto, pero fue la única sonrisa que jamás había visto que no era acompañada por risas de borracho.

Ésta hizo que sus ojos brillen y se iluminara su rostro, tal vez un día sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Prusia que sonriera más, que hasta entonces estaba contento sin su abrigo y accesorios de invierno y se volvió de nuevo al fuego.

Hasta aquel día fue lo suficientemente valiente como para contentarse con los brazos de Gilbert alrededor de él y tenerlo tan cerca... "Du bist meine Liebe" dijo Gilbert, manteniéndose cerca del rubio y con la mirada fija en el fuego.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Arthur preguntó.

"No sé decirlo en Inglés", dijo Gilbert.

"Suena bonito", dijo Arthur, acurrucándose cerca.

"No hay nada más hermoso" dijo Gilbert.

Una hora más tarde, dejó a Gilbert llevarlo a la cama y se acurrucó bajo las mantas con él.


End file.
